1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an image processing system constructed by combining a plurality of image readers such as, for example, microfilm readers and a printing means such as, for example, a laser beam printer. More particularly this invention relates to an image processing system so constructed as to improve the efficiency of the operator's work.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In consequence of the recent remarkable advances in the field of image processing technique, for example, the Charge Coupled Device for transforming a discerned image into an electric signal, i.e. the image scanner making use of the so-called CCD, for example, has been enjoying a notable improvement in performance. One typical use to be found for the image scanner is in a microfilm reader which serves the purpose of reading images recorded on a microfilm.
The microfilm reader was primarily intended as a means for causing image data recorded on a microfilm to be projected on a screen in order for the operator thereof to acquire visual knowledge of the image data. From long ago, the desirability of allowing the image data to be preserved also on recording papers as occasion demands has found approval. In the specification of Japanese Patent Application disclosure SHO No. 62(1987)-5,764, an invention aimed at meeting this demand is disclosed which relates to a copying system constructed by combining one microfilm reader and one printing means for producing images read out by the microfilm reader on recording papers or effecting transfer of image data from the microfilm to the recording papers. By this copying system, the image data read out by the image reader such as, for example, the microfilm reader can be recorded for preservation on recording papers through the medium of the printing means.
When the copying system is constructed by combining one image reader and one printing means as has been heretofore practised, adoption of a plurality of image readers inevitably necessitates installation of as many printing means. Incidentally, a printing means generally takes up a wide floor area and costs very dearly. From the standpoint of the economy of both floor space and expense, the adoption of a plurality of printing means has posed a serious problem.
The inventor, therefore, has taken notice of the problem and the fact that even when a plurality of image readers are installed, all these image readers are not always kept in operation and has consequently invented an image processing system constructed by combining a plurality of image readers and a smaller number of printing means.
This invention is indeed advantageous in terms of economy of floor space and cost. Since this system is destined to necessitate connection of a plurality of image readers to one printing means, however, it inevitably entails as a new problem the possibility that there will arise confusion about the association of recording papers having images already printed thereon with image readers having produced image signals as sources of the images on the recording papers.